The Legend of the Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake
by Bloody Miss
Summary: Kagome moved into a house said to have haunted woods on the property, she sees it's true when her house is attacked by the Ghost Dogs with their mournful howls threaten to drive Kagome away forever until she sees pain and torture intheir leader's eyes
1. Noises in the Night

Hey, okay, I'm doing major renovations to my stories and all so these chapters are all being fixed, I repeat, #1-3 are all being fixed. I should have chapter four up soon! **BIG UPDATE! I've changed the story from first person to third. **Please be patient.

**Chapter One:**

**Noises in the night**

A medium sized girl stood at the park ranger's desk waiting for him to give her the keys to her new home.

He came back from the backroom where she had heard very loud barking. By the time he sat down at the desk her eyes had begun to wander. The room was a wooden octagon with a little cubby off to the side that held artifacts from the 1700 and on then there was also a slightly out of date computer. There was a giant piece of wood on one wall showing how to figure out how old a tree was and then opposite that was a wall covering which had a few of the native wildlife and a map of the reservation.

"Hello?" He asked and she turned to face him, putting on a sunny smile on her dollish face. "Hi I'm Kagome Higurashi and I was hoping that you could help me." She said. "That's what I'm here for. Oh by the way I'm Ranger Akers." He said smiling back, but his smile wasn't warm, just a little tired.

She kept the smile on her face and said, "I'm suppose to move into the old Irazi place on the North side." Ranger Akers's eyes lit up and his smile fell. He pulled out a file from under his desk "Let's see…it's been ten years since anybody's lived there and in almost fifty years we've had around fifteen families move in and out in a matter of days. The longest we've ever had here on Moon Lake is three days. I wish you well hunny." She cringed at the word but quickly covered it up as Ranger Akers lifted a key off the small peg-board board behind him.

"I wish I could escort you there but I am a very busy man. Well here are the instructions to find your way up there. Just go up along the coast and you'll see a little dock sticking out you can't miss it. If you want you can use on of our boats. Just tell me if there are any problems." Ranger Akers said pointing the way out and going back into the room.

She went outside wondering how people could leave so often from a little piece of paradise like Moon Lake. After a while Kagome found the little motorboat but couldn't see where the dock was. She followed the direction he had pointed for about fifteen minutes then saw a little dock and hoped it was the one he was talking about.

Sure enough when she docked there, up a path there was her new home. It was a sort of historical landmark she had been told before she bought it. As she walked up the path she took in the sights then found it was getting dark. It had taken her about a half an hour to get up there! Before she mounted the wooden steps she caught sight of a light shining towards her left and decided to check it out.

As she walked something made her jump sky high, it was a "Whhhhhhhhoooooooooo Whhhhhhhoooooooooo." Kagome started to shake, but then quickly steadied her nerves, she was not one to be scared easily. As Kagome got closer to the light the Whoing got louder.

When the light was finally above her head she found that it came from up on a raised platform in a tree with wood planks nailed to it, making a ladder. Kagome called up tentatively, "Hello?" The Whoing stopped immediately and a harsh "Shush!" was directed down in her direction.

A man in dark purple clothing-probably to make him self blend in with the approaching night-struggled down the makeshift ladder. "Great you just scared away that Strix Veria I was calling!" She looked at him confused and asked. "A Strix what? Who are you?" "A Strix Veria is a very rare bird and I'm Miroku Houshi THE bird watcher around here. _Who_ are you and what are _you_ doing here?" Miroku asked.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, I just bought the house down the path." Kagome said pointing back the way she had come. Miroku's gaze softened and then got anxious when he looked up towards the sky. "Well Miss Higurashi I should go but if you need me I live with my wife, Sango, on the eastern side. You can find her supply shop there. Oh! I hope you last longer than the rest and a word of advice right now go inside and lock your doors and sit tight till morning, the ghosts around here are usually very vicious to new comers." And with that a spine tingling howling came from a massive wooded area near her new house. Kagome turned to look at it then when and when she turned back, Miroku was gone.

The howling was getting closer so she took Miroku's advise and hightailed inside then locked the doors and as soon as the back door was locked that was when she got her first taste of the ghost's hatred.

Snarls, growls, and barks started echoing around on all side of the house. It sounded like very heavy weights were being thrown at the door and something very big kept scratching it mercilessly, she screamed and dropped to the floor covering her head since it seemed like the door would come off its hinges at any second. Soon things seemed to quiet down and she was able to get up. She went to look out the window watching warily as figures zoomed by and for one single instant she thought she saw a flash of white then what looked like a dog, a really BIG dog run by the window.

She was about to shut the curtain and run up the stairs when the lights flickered and went out. Kagome covered her mouth to muffle her screams as a big head appeared at the window glaring at her with big glowing yellow eyes. The thing started barking very deeply and hoarsely causing her to stumble back and hit her head against the old-fashioned metal stove. She blacked out but not before seeing the head disappear from the window.

When Kagome woke up the sun was shining through the still open window. She rubbed her sore head and tried to recollect all of what had happened last night, she kept trying to convince herself it was just a dream. When she went onto the porch she knew it wasn't a dream. There on the door was the evidence. There were huge scratches on the door where it had been attacked by large claws. She checked around the house and found other things like paw prints near her window where the glowing eyes had been. Near those were larger prints of what looked like a barefooted human.

Just like a detective she followed the prints towards the entrance to the forest but hesitated when they kept going farther in. She thought it wasn't a good idea to go in there, she decided it would be better to go and talk to Miroku but which way was east?

She turned and spotted a door leading to a cellar with a small slab of concrete in front of it. The slab had muddy footprints on it too but Kagome could see through the muck that it told the directions. She looked to her left, that was east, at lest she thought it was. Kagome proceeded down to the little docked motor boat and started it up. She turned the boat and hoped was the right direction.

When she docked at SSC (Sango's shopping center) Kagome saw it was painted pink and built very odd.

When she went inside she found the inside was even odder than the outside. A friendly looking young woman sat at a little counter in front of the fish bait, Kagome was betting she was Sango. She walked up to her tentatively and the woman asked asked, "How can I help you?" Kagome asked "Can you tell me where I might find a man by the name of Miroku?"

Her eyebrows shot up and she asked, "Why do you need my husband?" "I wanted to ask him about the ghosts he talked about." Sango put her head in her hands. "You're the girl Miroku told me was moving into the haunted house. I hope they didn't hurt you." "Nope but they did some damage to my door." Kagome said sheepishly. "What can you tell me about them?"

Sango fished under the counter and brought up a rather old looking book. "This book is seventy years old. It will tell you all you need to know just return it to me once you're done with it." Sango said handing it to her. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay you for this since I am taking it? How do you know I will return it?" Kagome asked. "I can just have my husband come and get it since he likes calling for birds there. Oh and if he makes too much noise just tell him I will kill him when he gets home." She looked up from the book "Oh and do you think I could buy a cheap bow set from you?" Kagome asked. "I have a set over there and you can have it as long as you need. Though I was half expecting you to ask for a gun." Sango said waving at her while she went outside with her packets.

As Kagome got in her boat she decided to visit Ranger Akin, not to tell him about the ghosts, just to see if all her clothes had come in. She really wished this place had a real post office.

As she docked (Kagome had been getting real good at remembering which place was where) she saw a little white car parked there and wondered how it had gotten there, she couldn't really recall a road. Kagome had had to hike to get to the ranger station.

When Kagome came in Ranger Akin was talking to some really old and rather pudgy man who didn't seem too happy. Ranger Akin looked at her as she came up to the desk and said, "Oh Miss Kagome. There's a couple of boxes here for you but I doubt they will fit in your little motor boat so I'm having Myoga here drive it over since he knows a little path that will bring him real close to your house." Ranger Akin said. She stayed and chatted for a second then decided it was time to go. While Kagome got ready to leave the man called Myoga grabbed her arm.

"Did you see him?" He said forcefully. She tried to struggle out of his grasp "Who?" Ranger Akin grabbed Myoga's hand away but he said again "Did you see him!" She rubbed her arm and didn't answer so he screamed "Did you see Inuyasha?" She looked up with disgust showing on her pretty little face. "What is an Inuyasha?"

"_He_ leads the Ghost Dogs that attack the..." Myoga never got to finish because Ranger Akin pulled him to the back and closed the door but you could still hear him shouting since the dogs in back stopped their incessant barking. "Sorry about that. If you want I could get someone else to get the directions from him and drive down?" Ranger Akin asked looking sincerely sorry.

Kagome shook her head "No it's okay, so when do I need to meet him and where?" She asked looking at the boxes. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a little orange flash pass by and come up to her legs. Ranger Akin was about to start talking again when she looked down and saw a little child. She held up her index finger and said, "I really need to tie my shoe." The little kid looked scared and kept on making signs like he wanted her to keep quiet. His big blue eyes kept darting to the door.

She got the feeling he wanted to leave and so since he was so small she thought she could pass him off as a plush doll in her purse. Kagome dropped her bag and he jumped in. She stood back up and prompted, "Go on."

Ranger Akin gave her a weird look then went on, "He's gonna bring them down to the cemetery belonging to Mr. Irazi. That's located at the back of the woods, Myoga will bring it by at seven o'clock. Uh, I have a little map here that can lead you to the cemetery. I would have rather liked it if he walked it down to your place since it's gonna be dark soon. Usually the woods get dark around seven and even though there's a path they all lead different ways like a maze." Ranger Akin said.

"I'll be fine if anything attacks me I can shoot them, I'm pretty good with bow and arrow." Kagome faintly heard Ranger Akin mutter, "I've already tried to kill the Ghost Dogs it didn't worked." She decided to not say anything to. She just took the map, said goodbye, and backed away hiding the bag from him.

"So I guess they are real." She murmured more to myself than the kid in her bag. "Of course they're real." He said and she remembered that he was still in there. She looked down at him. "Okay kid, who are you?" Kagome asked. The kid's face held an unintelligible "I'm Shippo." He said simply, no last name or any other information. Kagome prompted him on, "Why are you running away from Akin?" Shippo looked down sheepishly "I didn't like it there since all those kennel dogs didn't like me so when Mr. Myoga was pushed inside I slipped out and hid near your boxes then I saw you and thought you might help me." Shippo said pathetically.

"Well then do you have a home?" She asked getting in the boat and setting down the bag so Shippo could jump out. He shook his head 'no' to her previous question then she remembered what he had said. "So how do you know about the ghost dogs?" Shippo looked at her.

"Back in the kennel Ranger Akin had four pictures of dogs on the front of each dog's run. He's been trying to teach them to attack the ghost dogs so that when he goes to hunt them once a month the dogs he's trained can get rid of them." Kagome looked away from Shippo while she turned on the engine. "But why does he want to exterminate the dogs? Did they kill someone? I do agree that they are truly terrible creatures considering how badly they scared me last night." Shippo shook his head.

"No he wants them gone so he can bring tourists here. I like it the way it is and anyway the dogs aren't to mean they're just protecting a memory. A really really REALLY old memory." Shippo pouted then smiled. Kagome grinned down not really grasping what he'd said and glanced at her watch. "When we get back to my house it'll be 'round five o'clock so I'll have two hours to find my way to this cemetary... Wait what did you just say about the dogs?"

Shippo looked down at his paw like hands "About three years ago I met one and talked to him. He said that he was helping his master keep an old memory alive, then he disappeared like mist. I know they aren't mean since they didn't hurt me."

"Well then do you think you could accompany me into the woods to get my stuff since I bet you heard all Ranger Akin said." Shippo shook his head yes.

When they got back Kagome had been right about their arrival time. She brought Shippo inside and made a quick dinner with some food she had brought in her backpack. Shippo ate it hungrily and then said, "This is way better than dog food." Kagome laughed, "Tomorrow we'll go to Sango's and stock up the cupboards." She watched at the doggy coo-coo clock as it struck six thirty.

"We should go. I don't want to miss Mr. Myoga." Kagome shivered and Shippo jumped onto her shoulder as the lights started to dwindle.


	2. Tortured Eyes

**_To InuyashaForEver_**: I want to thank you for reviewing **_ALL_** of my stories! I'm really grateful!

**_Inuyasha totally obsessed_:** Finally, I'm not the only one who has jumped during the game. Hey! I finally finished the game!

**_Tsukiyokitsunetears_:** Thanks your review is appreciated deeply!

ALL reviews are appreciated deeply!

Plus if you have ever played the other and can't get passed a part on any of the other Nancy Drew games I have beaten; Message in a Haunted Mansion, Treasure in the Royal Tower, Ghost Dogs of Moon Lake, the final Scene, The Secret of Shadow Ranch, and The Secret of the Scarlet Hand.

**Chapter Two**

_**Tortured Eyes**_

As she stepped out of her home she caught a glimpse of Miroku who was heading towards his little platform. He saw her and waved but he didn't notice Shippo. He jogged up in his dark camouflage "Hey why are you out? I though that after hat happened last night would keep you inside."

She shrugged and sighed, "It's sad but this is the only way I can get my clothing." Miroku smiled "I can accompany you if you like." Kagome shook her head, no. "It's okay, I'm fine." Miroku nodded "If you need anything just scream." And with that he left.

Kagome walked up the little hill that went into the forest then it struck her. "Hey Shippo, how do you think I'm gonna get my boxes home? Maybe I should have brought along Miroku." Shippo shrugged. "Well you could take a few trips back and forth or I could transform into a trolley." Shippo said. "You can transform?" She asked and Shippo grinned. "All Kitsune can." Kagome nodded, the fact he was a demon cleared up why he had a tail, but for some reason she had thought he was a raccoon. "Okay, so what about the Ghost dogs?" "They won't attack if you're armed." Shippo said, happy he could help her. "Go and grab my bow and arrow." Kagome said and Shippo bounded off.

She looked up at the sky and saw it was almost a full moon. If she was lucky she might be able to see the dogs coming. Shippo bounced back with the set "Thanks." She said as he jumped onto her shoulder lithely.

They entered the forest and Kagome shivered. She thought she felt someone or something watching her closely. Kagome turned so quickly that Shippo had to cling to her shirt as not to fall off. When she turned she saw four pairs of glowing yellow eyes and one pair of golden eyes, but they all disappeared before she could blink. "Did you see something, Kagome?" Shippo asked following her gaze and seeing nothing. "I'm not too sure. Hey Shippo why don't we see if we can get the boxes in the morning?" Kagome asked with a tremor ringing clearly in her voice.

Shippo heard it and puffed up bravely "No! We will go and get them now and don't worry the Ghost dogs will be too scared to come near us." She smiled at the little demon. "Why did it have to be at night?" She pouted to and kept on walking. When Miroku was making those weird noises she had thought 'That I wasn't one too be scared off easily.' Now she was mentally hitting herself for thinking that and for also not taking Miroku with here.

The two had been following the map for about five minutes when a howl broke the night sky but it sounded so far off that she only shivered and started rubbing the goose bumps on her arms. Shippo patted her head even though he was shaking even worse than Kagome was. "A few more turns and we'll be there." He squeaked looking at the map, which he had grabbed along with her arrows.

Sure enough they reached the cemetery. They found Myoga standing next a huge grave made of marble. When she saw him she had Shippo jump down hide behind her legs and then demanded "How am I gonna get these back to my place and why did you want me to get here at night." It was clearly easy to see that she was really flustered.

Myoga acted like he hadn't heard her and was looking around. Finally his gaze found me. "I tied ropes to these boxes so you could drag them. And the night reason was so I could see Inuyasha but it seems he won't show his face to me… Well anyway goodbye Miss Kagome and if you see Inuyasha please tell me." He said loftily as if talking about the weather as he headed to his car but stopped short when she said, "You're nuts old man. If you wanted too see this Imonasha guy why didn't you bring my stuff down your self?"

Myoga snickered. "There are many reasons for that: one when I was younger I promised that I would never go passed the cemetery, two: Like you said I'm an old man, and three: Again like you said it's your stuff." Myoga said leaving Kagome and Shippo there just staring at his white car while he drove away.

"Well that was weird." Shippo said finally popping out from behind her legs as she walked up to her boxes and started pulling on the ropes. Kagome was surprised when it rolled forward thinking that somehow wheels had been attached. Only to be even more surprised that Shippo was gone. "Shippo?" Kagome called anxiously and a small voice called up to her.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'm under the boxes. I turned into a trolley like I said before." She squatted down and sighed "You're amazing, Shippo. You know that?" "Yes I do, now please get going, my head is starting to hurt." He squeaked pathetically.

She had been pulling the boxes for about fifteen minutes all the while muttering curses at the vague reply Myoga had given her. She had forgotten all about her fear when she heard snarls and barks coming closer to her. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks going white. She heard a little thud and 'pop' when Shippo transformed back and hopped on her shoulder.

"What's that?" He squeaked timidly. "Grab my arrows Shippo." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth and Shippo jumped off her shoulder. He quickly grabbed her arrows off of one of the boxes where she had set it when they had started off.

He came back and handed them up to her but didn't get on her shoulder since she was shaking way badly. The pairs of eyes she had seen earlier appeared surrounding her in the foliage but not blocking the path or coming out into the bright moonlight.

She saw Shippo start edging away past the eyes but a harsh laugh sounded. "You stupid little raccoon. You think you can out run us? Do you think you can fight us off? That silly little bow and arrow set won't work at killing me or my pets." At that she dropped everything as if he had commanded her to.

Little teardrops formed on her doll like face. The smell of the salty tears must have triggered something since the voice got a tad softer "Don't cry wench. We won't kill you if you leave now." She could tell now this voice belonged to a male since it was so deep, rough, and masculine but it seemed much more different than any other human voice.

She wanted to speak but was too petrified to move from her spot just like Shippo. (Who was caught in between running and falling over). She finally managed out a squeak. "Who are you? And why do you want me out of here so bad?"

The man laughed heartily and was accompanied by mocking howls. While he was finishing off his fit of laughter two of the five other eyes started moving and they then took shape as they blocked the path and got into the moonlight.

The two creatures turned out to be huge dogs with a tan and brown mix in their black fur. Their eyes glowed an iridescent yellow and pearl white fangs glittered maliciously in the moonlight, they actually looked like super-sized Rottweilers.

She looked back to where she thought man's voice had been. He had stopped laughing and now it was quiet but the eyes were still there bearing down on her. Then a big tall figure started to take shape.

Kagome wanted to faint right then and there but her body was stiff with fright. On his face sat a satisfied smirk, his platinum colored hair was magnified in beauty by the moon surrounding his head like a halo making it shine like newly fallen snow and him like an angel, his appearance disowned his true nature obviously. The man's hands were stuffed into the other sleeves of his red haori. Two adorable dog-ears sat on the top of his head with simple dignity but his eyes were what caught her attention. They were bright and golden but something about there was something about them, they seemed sad and tortured or something but she couldn't quite place it.

He sneered and waited for her to talk, when she didn't he went on and said, "You just wait little girl. I don't like humans and neither do my dogs, I'm surprised they aren't attacking you and shredding you to bits. You know you surprised me when you didn't leave and came in here at night when everyone knows that is my prowling time. It's been a long time since a human has taken me off guard. Oh well since my dogs won't kill you it won't matter if I take your life with my own claws." She wanted scream and run but two reasons stopped her, the two softly growling dogs one on either side of her. Kagome was about to go with the screaming until a voice floated through the air making the guy scowl and pin his ears back.

"Inuyasha stop! She is under my protection." A figure floated into view and Inuyasha glared at the misty figure that now looked like a squat old lady with an eye patch over one eye. "What do you want **_now_** wench?" The old lady brushed passed the dog to her left and put her hand on her shoulder looking towards Inuyasha.

"You can't hurt her. She is under my protection." The lady repeated. "Why?" He demanded while Kagome just gaped at them both like they were nuts, not knowing what to do except wait. She glanced at Shippo and saw he was still as stiff as a board while the dog to her right sniffed him. "You know why." She retorted.

The old lady looked at Kagome not taking her wrinkly hand off Kagome's shoulder. "You must be wondering what's going on but it will all come together soon dearest so don't worry your pretty little head." Then finally she took her hand off Kagome's shoulder and walked (or floated) over to Inuyasha who had been muttering threats that could make a nun faint. He stopped when she pulled something out of her sleeve and slipped it around his neck. Two other dogs jumped out of the shadows barking furiously at her making Kagome move back and bump into a tree but the old lady just looked at the dogs and said, "Shut up boys, oh and girl." They stopped barking but a loud growl erupted from within their throats that sounded and felt like an earthquake.

Inuyasha tried to pull off the necklace like thing off but it wouldn't come. "What did you do bitch?" He demanded still struggling. "Those rosary beads won't come off." She turned toward Kagome and smiled motherly, "Now child I think you should rest and don't worry about all this. Everything will clear up in time." That's all Kagome remembered before blacking out and crumbling down to the ground.

She felt warmth on her face as the sun's rays washed over her. Kagome didn't want to open her eyes but she heard a voice calling her name and opened them reluctantly. When Kagome finally focused she was in the house lying on the couch with Shippo sitting on a stool next to her head peering anxiously into her face.

She sat up rubbing her head-which was throbbing horribly-She thought and hoped that all that had happened during the night was a dream until something nudged the hand that was helping her to sit up.

Kagome looked down to see a pair of friendly yellow eyes looking up at her. Kahome immediately recognized what the eyes belonged to and gave a short screech, but then saw its stubby tail was thumping the ground and its tongue was lolling out while one of his ears was perked up. He looked so comical than she couldn't help laughing.

She finally got back to why she was in the house. "Shippo, how did I get home?" She asked forgetting to ask about the dog even though she was scratching the dog's ear. Shippo bounced onto her lap. "Lady Kaide had Inuyasha carry you home though he didn't seem too happy about it and then she had the dogs bring home your boxes. He left ten hours ago but Iggy here didn't want to go. It's funny, at night they're so scary but once they get used to you they're really nice."

"Oh. Lady Kaide must have been the woman who stopped Inuyasha from killing us. But why did he want to kill me?" "We want to protect our old master's memory from people who could harm it and he sort of found you a threat." Said an unfamiliar voice.

Kagome immediately looked down at Iggy who had a doggy kind of a smirk on his face. "Did you just talk?" She asked straightening up like a board. "Yes, oh and sorry about the first night you were here when I scared you. It's been our routine for around fifty years." Iggy barked happily.

"So why didn't you kill us in the forest?" Kagome asked still trying to straighten out her thoughts. This was all too much for her mind to take so she pretty much kept asking the same question. Why do people want her dead? But as far as she knew those dogs and Inuyasha were trying to protect a memory and the dogs were really friendly. It was lame, but give the poor girl a break, she was probably in shock.

"I thought you could maybe bring our old Inuyasha back and so did my sister, Lucy, and two brothers, Xander and Vitus. Every since Mickey Irazi died Inuyasha has changed and it worries us. He used to be so nice and happy but now he acts like all the world hates him and he hates all of it." Iggy explained and as if he had read her mind he answered her next question.

"Mickey Irazi was a nefarious and retired gangster, my brothers, sister, and I were his only companions until Inuyasha washed up to shore in front of this house. Since Inuyasha was never exactally excepted before this was heaven on earth for him. As soon as Lucy met Inuyasha she treated him like her pup, teaching him how to take care of himself and all. We were raised together here so this was the only place to call a home, once Master Mickey was murdered we decided that we would preserve his memory forever and not let anyone stop us from still taking care of him even in death. Inuyasha was only ten at that time, as he grew older so did his hatred of the human kind until one day when he turned, I think, 23 he met an old priestess's ghost."

Iggy stopped for a breath and lokked out the window before turning back to them and sitting up. He huffed and went on. "The priestesses name was Kikiyo and she was Lady Kaide's elder sister. She saw Inuyasha's avid hatred and put a curse on him that until he could find love in a human lady we all would be cursed to live forever and stay the way we were without changing a bit." Iggy finished giving a doggy smile at Shippo's and Kagome's dumbfounded faces.

Then she realized something "So how could I bring back your old Inuyasha if all he has to do is find love?" Iggy looked her over with the utmost calm them spoke again. "He used to never hate humans but since they killed Master Mickey he's grown in anger. The curse did not make him retain the anger he did that by himself you just have to break through the wall he's built around himself. It might be hard but you're a strong person." "What makes you think I'm a strong person?" She asked. "Well you didn't run when we attacked the house. And do you remember when last night when Lady Kaide put those rosary beads around Inuyasha's neck?"

Kagome nodded stiffly. "Those bind him to you and they also stop him from going very far away. He can't go passed the cemetery so expect a visit from him tonight. Plus those beads also allow you to talk to my sister, brothers and of course me." Iggy said and waited for her to respond but when she didn't he flopped down beside the couch again and in less than two seconds he was out with a light snoring.

She looked down at Shippo and saw he was asleep also.

_**Reviewers:**_

**_Keya13_**: Thanks for the review but as you clearly saw the dogs weren't Koga or Sessomaru though Inuyasha was the ghost dog's leader. Sorry.

**_Hanyoubaby_**: All I can say is thanks!

**_Mysticalflame_**: Thanks.

**_Earth-Goddess_**: I am writing more.

**_Chiisana-Tori-chan_**: I'm not really too good at spooky stories so...yeah…

**_Hikaru0918_**: Mucho Gracias.

**_Arlianafa_**: Another person who loves Nancy Drew games just like me!

**_YSM_**: Yeah I guess it is hard to find original plots nowadays but there are many really good ones roaming around.

**_Bomhammer_**: Thanks.

**_iLvsimlpepln2_**: I'll try.

**_lil'gome_**: Like I said I'm not too good at ghost stories read Cursed Ghost of Rosemont Boarding House and you'll see.

**_adarial ciao_**: Sorry for the mistakes but my mind was sort of wandering...

**_Fiery Demon Fox_**: Try the game it's fun and so are the others.

**_shadow-demon961_**: I was gonna have the dogs tear apart Kagome but decided against it since I needed her and I don't like Kikiyo/Inuyasha pairings and since she was the other choice I couldn't kill Kag.

Sorry people! I don't really have enough patience to write long chapters so don't kill me. But at least I had enough patience to start this up again and fix it.

If you didn't understand this chapter just tell me and we'll do it over!

Oh well, now I have to go practice piano (I'm learning how to play _Music of the Night_ from _Phantom of the Opera_) and I have to go and mow the lawn. (Has anyone seen the old navy jeans commercial where the kid is wearing the jeans and his mom asks him to mow the lawn. Then he goes into a really long rant about mowing the lawn and how happy he is to mow it, while his sister stares at him like he's nuts. I did that and mom thought about sending me to the nuthouse.)

: Someone please tell me if its haori or something else.

: In the game its Mickey Malone but I just changed don't ask why.


	3. The Effects of Mocha Flavored Caffenated...

I appreciate every single one of the reviews I've been getting! Thanks.

Responses to reviews on :

**_Keya13_**: Well here is your new chapter. When I read that part to Bella she wined and said, "I wish that was what my dog did!" And I definitely don't think I would make it as a writer.

**_Chiisana-Tori-chan_**: Thanks!

**_SniperGirl_**: Iggy is the name of one of my new dogs. I just thought he would be perfect for this story plus he was one of my fav names from the PC game.

**_Tobias_**: Thanks! I really like your stories.

**_Kagome21_**: Thank You.

**_Gothic Blood Wolf_**: As you can see I have.

**_Fiery Demon Fox_**: Yeah he has the beads.

**_BloodRoseOTDemon_**: Thank You.

Oh and on a side note for those who are telling me to use 'Kagome' instead of 'I' I gave in! The Kagome way is much, much easier!

**Chapter Three:**

**The effects of caffenated Mocha flavored chocolate milk and writer's block**.

Kagome had decided to finally move after an hour of just sitting and listening to the slight snoring of Iggy and Shippo. It was amazing how he could look so kind, she still couldn't believe she had been afraid of something as calm as Iggy. Though again he was pretty vicious looking at night and his breed of dog had a bad reputation.

Every time that thought came into her mind she smiled.

"What should I do?" Kagome thought aloud looking around the room, and then she remembered the book Sango had lent her.

She opened it and found it was very dusty. She scanned at the contents of the book and found that on page 158 was something about Mickey Irazi.

Kagome flipped to it and found an old newspaper clipping and on it was an old black and white painted picture. It was of a Rottweiler just like Iggy standing on an upturned boat on a little rock in the middle of a body of water. Under it was a story about the Irazi property and its history.

_Back when flappers and gangsters could be found every which way there was one almost as horrible as_ _Al Capone, Mickey Iraziwas his name, he gave up on being a gangster after serving twenty years in jail. After those twenty years were up he used the small amount stolen goods he had left to build a shack on the Moon Lake shore. _

_For years he lived in peace_ _with his four rottweilers until one day in November when a child washed up to shore. Accounts about the_ _child are unknown since Mickey Irazi never told anyone anything about the child except that it was a he and_ _he was under his careful command._

_Years later Mickey died not selling the property. Many people thought the child was living in the home but_ _only one person has ever seen him but has not told what he was like. The resident park ranger has recounted_ _many accounts about mysterious barking in the dead of night._

_There is a cemetery in the forest behind the estate that people say they have seen the ghost of a boy roaming around_ _during the night. A devoted spirit caller or psychic gave these few words after her visit to the cemetery _

"_When_ _I went I felt a strong angered presence floating around the tombstones especially around Mickey's. I waited_ _there all night and around three in the morning I heard howls and caught a glimpse of white and red. I was_ _guessing that was the child. Maybe he had been torn apart and the red I had seen was his dead and bloody body._ _After that brief sighting I found nothing else. The next night I found my way down to Mickey's house and decided to_ _stay the night there. At exactly midnight I heard the same ghostly howls. I waited a while longer and then I clearly heard_ _screams and snarls. The door shook making dust fall off the rafters. I looked out the windows and saw dogs, huge dogs, running passed. I felt energy beyond anything then I found myself looking into two empty gold eyes. I screamed_ _and fell back then as fast as they had come the same way they left. I have a suspicion though that these are not_ _at all spirits but just wandering memories out for revenge or just some juvenile kids playing jokes on the_ _people of the world."_

_Now a search for these 'ghosts' has been deployed. Whoever can catch them will be paid a great sum._

_If these creatures are found please call 555-0432._

Kagome sat there stunned looking at the picture until a sort of western sounding voice broke the silence. "I look ruther out of shape it that painting, oh well it _is_ old and not as well drawn as now-a-days." Kagome turned quickly, -feeling the small effects of whiplash-and saw very warm emerald eyes looking at her with a sincere innocence dancing about in them. She jumped back and knocked into the table, turning it over.

The owner of the eyes and voice gave a bark like laugh. Kagome started at the owner of the voice and saw it was another dog that looked exactly like Iggy but instead it sounded like a she and she had a little star of glittering gold on her forehead. Iggy gave a small bark from the place he had been five minuets before. The bark sort of sounded like "Lucy!" She turned towards him and gave a doggy smile. "How ya' Iggy?

Kagome squatted down next to her after she had turned over the table. "So who are you and why are _you_ here?" She asked getting a little tired about asking the same questions and getting strange answers all the strange appearances happening around her since she had come to Moon Lake. The dog looked towards Kagome with those entrancing bright green eyes. "My name is Lucitala but I like to be called Lucy and I am one of Inuyasha's pets. Oh yeah Inuyasha should be dropping by well... actually not really dropping by it's more like invading and don't be afraid because now you pretty much control him." Kagome sighed, "I know he's coming, Iggy informed me. But what I want to know if there's any instruction on _how_ to control me." "Just remember to say 'Sit'." Lucy said simply.

Lucy's attention turned towards the window. "You're going to have a guest." She barked then walked off to lie on the porch as if she was a Queen. As Kagome had watched her walk away Iggy muttered, "She is so horrible, I hate her accent, I don't see why she and Inuyasha are always together."

Sure enough sounds of feet coming up the steps could be heard. A voice called in and Kagome recognized it as Sango's. "Kagome?" Kagome called out to her, "I'm in the living room."

She stepped in smartly and grinned Kagome's way. "That's one sweet dog you got there, is it yours? It looks kinda familiar." Kagome started to get nervous. She didn't know her well enough to tell her about all these weird happenings. "Uh... they're just a few-strays! That's it! And well you've probably seen Rottweilers,... they're a pretty common breed." Kagome stuttered. Sango raised an eyebrow but just shrugged.

"So why did you come all the way out here?" Kagome asked looking over at Iggy, asking him for some help with a pleading look but he just stared back blankly. "I came to see if you were still here. I half expected to see you halfway to the farthest city, you seem like a city girl to me. Plus I came here to grab the book I lent you because I really need it since Naraku needs it and he said he would pay 50 dollars for everyday that he has the book. I really need that money since...well times are a bit tough around here." Sango said cringing a bit at the way she was talking and how pathetic she sounded.

"It's alright, I was planning on giving it to Miroku tonight." Kagome said. Sango brightened and grabbed the book "Wonderful. Hey, uh, tonight's Miroku's favorite night since this is the time of year when the Red-tailed hawk is usually out, so he's going to be a little louder than usual." Sango said before rushing out the door without a goodbye or anything.

"Well that was different." Iggy woofed slightly rolling onto his back and gazing dolefully up at her. "Well now, are there anymore dogs I need to worry about?" Kagome asked walking over and plunking down next to him on the floor. "Only Xander and Vitus. They're the other two of my siblings. Just wait till you meet them." Iggy got up "I suggest you leave your windows unlocked tonight, I don't think you'll want to pick up glass in the morning. I will see you tomorrow." Iggy walked off towards a wall then touched his paw to it and pushed, a doggy door big enough to let him through opened. He walked through it and it pushed it closed behind him.

"I'm living in a waking nightmare. When will it all end." Kagome yelled out to no one in particular but Lucy popped her head in. "It never ends so enjoy your life." She said in a very cheep imitation of-a snooty rich I am all voice before popping off. "I give up. Just end my torment now." Okay, so she was being a little over dramatic but who cares?

Short chapter but who cares? I still really need to break this writer's block. Shippo will have a bigger part in the next chapter if I can ever break this writer block. Oh yeah and that last paragraph I wrote well that conversation that happened between Katra and myself. I was really overdosed with sugar and caffeine. I wonder who slipped all that coffee into my Mocha flavored chocolate milk.

Finally I answered the question of who did it!

It was Megan, Kelsey, and Michael who all decided to put the caffeine in but when you stepped away to get that snack from the machine Preston slipped it in and no one stopped him. I can't blame Katra of Cara because they were with me when I went to get my snack.

I was accidentally kissed but I won't say anymore!

Okay, chapter three up extremely soon!


	4. Chapter 4

I'M BACK IN BUSINESS!

Here's chapter four, I hope you like it. Oh and for all you Kouga lovers, I should warn you, he is one of my least favorite characters along with Naraku and Kikiyo.

Reviewers!

**inu romance FREAK**: Thank you for reviewing all my chapters!

Kat: Thanks…

Naomi: Thanks! I love the compliment! And also, thanks for not killing me.

**Kumoritora**: Thanks for the review!

**Kagome1312**: Thanks!

**Kagome M.K**: I guess since so many people have said it's funny I should change it to Humor instead of drama.

**JakotsuGlomper**: Thanks, for the help on an idea for the story. It helped.

**Tobias**: Thanks! See you finally got more.

ShadowDncr2: Thanks for reviewing.

**_Chapter Four:_**

**_Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT!_**

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Kagome didn't run into any other dogs and she barely saw Iggy. Lucy was actually quite happily resting on the porch keeping very quiet

She had let Shippo sleep and had gone outside to work on weeding around the porch. The place had not been kept very orderly. Even if this was Inuyasha's home Kagome didn't care. He could have at least tried to keep it in repair.

Kagome had been outside for about three hours and was extremely. She got up and sat on the porch steps, propping herself up on her elbows. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the world around her but that world was interrupted by the sound of a motor.

The motor died at he dock and Kagome opened one eye, frowning. "Can I help you?" She called at the person getting out of the motorboat. The person bounded up grinning broadly.

"Hey, you're Kagome right? My name's Kouga, I live on the opposite side from your estate." The man was tall and well built. His long brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail and a brown headband was wrapped around his forehead keeping his bangs out of his eyes. He wasn't exactly that appealing to the eye, so Kagome stood slowly making sure to keep any private parts of her completely covered.

"It's nice to meet you, Kouga." Kagome muttered not even bothering to wipe the mud and sweat off of her hands.

Kouga took her hand tentatively keeping his cheesy grin on his face. "I just wanted to introduce myself and tell you to call me if you need anything." He kissed that back of her hand and slipped a piece of paper onto her palm.

Kagome was holding back a gag while Kouga stared into her eyes, "I'll anything for my girl." He muttered dreamily. Kagome's eyes opened wide, "What! I'm not your girl! I'm no one's girl!" She roared pulling her hand away.

Kouga looked taken aback but then he regained his cheesy composure. "Of course you're my girl, you're gorgeous and I think you're worthy of being my wife." Kagome stepped back and yelled, "LUCY!" Lucy jumped to her feet her ears perked.

She looked from Kagome's surprised face to Kouga's greasy looking one. Lucy bared her teeth and bowed her head down growling loudly. She charged off the porch towards the man.

Kouga screamed and ran towards his boat, jumping in and starting in quickly. Lucy ran down the dock as he zoomed off. She stopped at the edge and gave a triumphant bark before loping back to Kagome.

"I showed him!" Lucy woofed as she made a beeline back to her post on the porch, she lay down but kept her ears perked and eyes peeled for Kouga. "Thanks Lucy." Kagome muttered going back to the porch, throwing the paper in the mud and finishing the last of the weeding for that day.

Kagome went inside as the sun started to set. She made a dinner of turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, and carrots.

Shippo poked at the carrots with disgust but gobbled down the rest of the dinner. She tucked him away in a little bed she'd created in the living room. Kagome had pretty much forgotten all about her meeting with Inuyasha.

The night had fallen and Kagome made her way up the old wooden stairs to her bedroom on the top floor. There was only a short hallway with four doors in it.

One led to the master bedroom then another to a smaller bedroom with hadn't been touched by the movers. Maybe the reason why was because it was locked. Then there was a bathroom, fully refurnished and a little hall closet.

Kagome had gotten into the habit of wiggling the doorknob. For some reason it seemed every time she touched the knob it was a bit looser.

She touched the knob and it went all the way around but didn't open. Kagome just shrugged. She went to her room, the master bedroom, and grabbed her nightgown.

She quickly pulled it on feeling a breeze of cold air whip around her legs blowing the cloth of the flimsy nightgown around. Kagome glanced at the window but didn't notice anything weird about it.

Kagome sat down at her vanity and brushed her long raven colored locks out of the ponytail they'd been in earlier. She got up and looked out at the sliver of moon.

Kagome shook her head and walked over to her bed. She lay down snuggling under her covers, shielding her nose and body from the cold. She kept feeling like she was being watched but she never opened her eyes, forgetting about Inuyasha totally.

As the night progressed Kagome got drowsier and drowsier but was never able to fall asleep.

Soon there came a small creak from the window as a clawed hand pushed it open. Then two light footfalls on the wooden floor, finally a sucking and padding as the feet stuck to the floor as it crossed to the bed.

The springs on the bed creaked as the person climbed onto the bottom of the bed. "Oi! Wench! Wake up!" Demanded Inuyasha's gruff voice as his hand reached out and shook her shoulder violently wile poking her with the hilt of a sword.

Kagome jolted up and stared at him, still slightly drowsy. "What the Hell?" She asked blinking a few times. "I'm going to lay down a few rules to you," Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off. "I don't think so. You're going to listen to me. First off,"

Inuyasha huffed. "I don't think so." He pointed the tip toward her neck, holding it an inch away silencing her immediately. He climbed forward holding it perfectly still never letting the blade touch her skin.

Kagome gulped and closed her eyes trying to think of what to do. Just then, as Inuyasha was hovering right above her, she remembered what Lucy had mentioned. She too a breath and yelled,

"Sit! SIT! SIT! SIT!" She yelled. Inuyasha gave a strangled cry as the rosary bead glowed and pulled him down, pinning her beneath him.

"Get off me!" She struggled trying to push him off. He was trying fiercely to get up also, "God! You bitch! Didn't Lucy tell you what'd happen?" He yelled getting right up in her face his gold eyes blazing.

"No she didn't." Kagome had moved her hands so that she was pushing up on his shoulders.

Finally after a bit of fighting, Inuyasha had been successfully pushed off. "Okay, I want to find some collateral between us." Kagome tried to act diplomatic but Inuyasha laughed. "If you don't listen to me, I'll say the 'S' word." Kagome threatened and Inuyasha glared at her. "Feh." He sniffed looking away and crossing his arms. (A.N: Classic Inu pose!)

"Okay, your dogs say you love this place, right? Right. So, I've noticed that this place has gone to the dogs. No pun intended." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah so?" "Well if you though of Mickey Irazi so highly than why are you letting his old home die? I say, you come here ever day and help me fix this place up so it's live able."

"And what if I say no?" Inuyasha said leaning closer but not so that he was near to her. "Then I'll keep saying the 'S' word until you're permanently fixed into the floor." Inuyasha leaned back. He surveyed her face before jumping off the bed and padding over to the window.

He stood on the ledge folding his sword into his belt. Inuyasha was about to jump but Kagome asked, "So is that a yes?" Inuyasha just 'fehed' and crouched down, about ready to spring off the edge.

He jumped out gracefully, soaring through the air. Kagome pursed her lips and yelled, "SIT!" Inuyasha's graceful leap was cut short as he was dragged down to the ground.

"Damn wench!" Inuyasha yelled up, his voice muffled. Kagome looked out the window and down at Inuyasha who'd made a body print in the ground.

Kagome laughed so hard she fell back onto the floor holding her stomach, and the laughter got even louder as Miroku gave an extra loud call.

And downstairs Shippo had seemed to have been able to sleep through all the commotion.

Little did Kagome and Inuyasha know, someone was watching them and taking notes on everything they did.

Finally! I updated, it's been what? A year? I'm so sorry!

Here you are, I'll only get the fifth chapter up if I get up to 50 reviews so please review!

Since I haven't updated in forever I'll give a special preview of the next chapter.

**_Preview of Chapter Five:_**

**_Inuyasha_**

Kagome sat outside with a pallet and paint staring off at the early morning sunlight. She had just finished painting the sunrise and was hoping Inuyasha would come.

She sat for about a half an hour before she got tired and hungry. Kagome stood and wiped her hands on her skirt and turned. "So? What do you want me to do?"


	5. Author's Note

A

A.N:

Okay everyone, I'm so sorry about this but I'm pretty much overhauling all my stories. I've gone over them and I've decided to only keep a few but the ones that I leave are going to go through some serious revisions. Some, just wording and others, main plotlines. I'm sorry to everyone who would be mad at me for that but I'm not happy with my work so it's all going to change. Sorry again.


End file.
